degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi (Season 12)
The twelfth season of Degrassi will premiere on July 16, 2012 on MuchMusic (Canada) and TeenNick (U.S.). This season will will follow a 4-week telenovela format with 16 episodes, airing Monday through Thursdays, marketed as Degrassi: Showdown, depicting the time right after winter break of the 2011-2012 school year. The remaining 24 episodes will be aired over the course of Fall 2012 and Spring 2013. Five actors will be added to the cast, Dylan Everett, Sarah Fisher, Craig Arnold, Demetrius Joyette and Kevin Alves. Production and casting for the season began on February 27, 2012, and filming began on March 19, 2012, at Epitome Pictures studios in Toronto, Ontario. The TeenNick slogan for this season is "Whose Side Are YOU On?" Main Cast Seniors (Grade 12 - Blue) *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a poor recovering alcoholic trying to rebuild her life. *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas, a homophobic hockey player. (New) *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a girl escaping her past. *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a bipolar goth with a passion for writing. *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis; the shallow cheerleader willing to sacrifice her friends. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres; an arrogant ladies man and star athlete. *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, a laid-back and charming handiman. *Jake Neayem as Mo Mashkour, an overweight and self-conscious musician. *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, the obsesive and morally concerned soccer star that has lost it all. *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan; a cocky athlete that looks after his younger brother. *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno; an eccentric dreamer confused about her sexuality. Juniors (Grade 11 - Red) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker; Becky's twin brother, a member of the hockey team (New) *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie; an ex-teen father who is trying to make something of his life. *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker; a member of the Drama Club who's in conflict with Eli (New) *Jahmil French as Dave Turner; a basketball player who has strives to be cool. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards; an intelligent and religious teen with a talent for writing, and taking an interest in getting her ex Eli back. *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers; a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome who's trying to fit in. *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari; a rebellious girl from a conservative Muslim home who's trying to redeem herself. *Tyler Stentiford as Liam Berish, a sarcastic teen who loves alternative music and fashion. *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres; a female-to-male transgender student trying to find his niche. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton; a bubbly ex-teen mother and aspiring musician Sophmores (Grade 10 - Purple) *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders; a hockey player who'll be involved with Maya. (New) Freshmen (Grade 9 - Yellow) *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak; a handsome skater boy with a rough home life. *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan; a sassy and openly gay teenager and the younger brother of Owen. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin; a snarky virtuoso at the cello, and the younger sister of Katie. *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria; an outgoing cheerleader who's attempting to climb the Degrassi social ladder. Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson; the school's fair principal, and guardian of Connor. *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh; the no-nonsense media immersions and band teacher. Recurring Cast Students *Kevin Alves as Ari (New) *Stephan James as Julian Williams, a snarky jock with talent for mixed martial arts. *Trevor Childs as TBA *Nicholas Danks as TBA Trivia *Production for this season began on March 19, 2012. The first scene filmed features Tori, Tristan and Maya. *Upcoming characters, Luke and Becky, will be siblings *This season will contain the 300th episode in 'The Next Generation' series *A hockey team will be introduced. *It's rumored Eli and Becky will be working on a play together. The play is entitled "Romeo and Jules". *New episodes will be airing at 10pm eastern, as opposed to the normal 9pm timeslot in previous seasons. *It is unconfirmed whether or not Wesley or Hannah will return. *New set of fraternal twins of brother and sister since season 9. Episode List Main Article: Episode Guide Photos 121315script.jpg|Final 2 Episodes for the Summer Block of Season 12. Scripts12091212.jpg|Scripts for Episodes 9 & 11 of Season 12. lukedegrassi12.jpg|Cast Script Reading including forthcoming character ''Luke (played by guy on the left.)'' readthrough121315.jpg|Cast Script Reading for Episodes 13-15 of Season 12. OnSetOfS12TNPromo.jpg|On the Set of the Season 12 Promo Shoot for TeenNick. Katie,Clare, Maya, Tristan.jpg|Aislinn Paul (Clare), Chloe Rose (Katie), Olivia Scriven (Maya) & Lyle O'Donohoe (Tristan) on the Season 12 Set. FreshmanPlus.jpg|Lyle O'Donohoe (Tristan), Olivia Scriven (Maya), Alex Steele (Tori) & Newcomer Sarah Fisher (Becky Baker). ClareNDave.jpg|Aislinn Paul (Clare) & Jahmil French (Dave) on the Degrassi Set for Season 12. season12scripts121720(2).jpg|Scripts for Episodes 17 -20 of S12. 177522_lawm.jpg|Olivia Scriven as Maya in the S12 Summer Block Promo. tumblr_m4my1tacnb1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg|Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan, with an unidentified person in the S12 Summer Block Promo. 177523_melt.jpg At oj7ACAAAmocw.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Seasons Category:Season 12 Category:Seasons